Sticky Situations
by boringEvelyn
Summary: Unrealistic meeting. Drunken wagers. Sticky bed sheets. What's not to love?


**I know that me posting this is probably going to piss off some people reading Infinite Inferno, but I haven't really found any inspiration lately. Grr, I'm sorry..**

**But anyway, this is a little scene I came up with at four in the morning. Hope you like it!**

**_Disclaimer_****: I don't own Twilight.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>One hellacious night of partying is what I call a good night. I smiled to myself as I thought about Jared doing a keg-stand for the first time. The boy was so fucking tall, no one could ever reach his legs to support his weight even though he was the skinniest damn person on the reservation.<p>

And then when Jake finally hit a Hookah. Now that was a hilarious sight. Jake could look so Asian when high and he had the girly-est laugh.

I sighed as I finally let my head hit my pillow. My feet were killing me from those stupid bright blue heels Claire made me wear. I lifted my elbow and pouted at the large cut slashing its way up towards my bicep. I regretted taking up Quil's bet that I couldn't climb the water tower next to the school. I'm such a stubborn bitch.

As I bent my joints to get a better look, I hissed and cursed. The wound split open once again and sent blood running everywhere.

"Aw, fuck!"

In my drunken stupor, I failed to notice the dark figure eyeing my elbow from my open window. Even now, I wonder why the hell my window had been open. It was the middle of November for fuck's sake! Unless.. handsome strangers knew how to pick a lock.

Stumbling into my walk-in bathroom, I smiled, remembering when my brother Danial finally gave up this room specifically for that. Since I was a girl, I needed my privacy. Hell yes! (I tormented Danial with unused tampons and condoms until he gave. Although, I'm not so sure those condoms were unused...)

My memories were cut short as the blood spilling from my veins dripped to the floor, a stark contrast from the white linoleum. I groaned at knowing I would have to clean it up later. I hated messy situations. Even worse when they left a stain.

"You know, it would probably help if you put it over the sink instead of just staring at it," a deep voice laughed from behind me. I was too drunk to care that some stranger was in my home, let alone my bedroom. So I did what any stupid idiot that was drunk off their ass would do and I turned to curse the man for making fun of me. Not because he was in my home and could possibly kill me. Not at all.

His complexion stopped me. Good god, he was smoking hot. Did I know him?

I stuck my tongue out at him and watched him laugh at me. Again.

"Here, sweetie, let me..." he smiled, taking my elbow to lead me to my sink. I just stared at him.

"Okay," he laughed awkwardly. "You're not bothered by this at all?"

I sighed, shaking my elbow as cold water ran over it. "A hot stranger in my bedroom. Yummy."

His mouth dropped open. I giggled. His eyes seemed so familiar. Where had I seen him before? "Whaaat? You're sexy. And your helping me. What else is there to it?"

"You're stranger than I thought." He mused quietly, squinting at me. Did that mean that he had been watching me unknowingly or something? Kinda creepy, but he's sweet.

"That's not a very nice thought. Do you talk to yourself often?" I asked, enjoying our somewhat flirtatious banter. I swear, I remembered him from somewhere, but I was too fucking drunk to remember. I cursed my goldfish memory.

A growl echoed in the bathroom and I gawked at him. "Was that you?"

Mr. Stranger sent me a crooked grin as he wrapped my elbow up with some cloth he'd dug for under the cabinets.

"Do it again!" I squealed, bouncing.

"How about you do _that_ again, hm?"

I licked my lips. A perverted hot stranger in my bedroom. Even better.

Alright, you might have realized by now that I am totally drunk and stoned off my ass. And most of the time those two don't mix well together, but I am way too into this new man I have found for myself. Or he found me, whichever. So, of course, a drunk person will often make mistakes and I am no different. This may be a mistake, but it will be a very fun mistake.

With that thought in mind, I take his hand that is still holding my elbow and grope it against my chest. His eyes widen, but that perverted grin comes to light again on his face. I giggle and moan softly as he pulls me against him.

"Wow, these are real."

I gave him a look before he tossed me over his shoulder and ran for the bed.

-ooo-

Ugh. Messy situations. I scowled as I stuck my hand in some chocolate syrup on my way to sit up.

What the hell?

Feeling a strong warmth similar to a body to my left, I squeaked as I saw Paul of all people in my bed naked! Memories of last night hit me like a freight train. And then I moan. Even with tons of bruises and a killer headache, I could still feel him inside me, kissing my neck. I almost fainted, realizing we had spent all night eating up each other, literally. I did this cool handstand off my wall (I don't know how in the hell it was accomplished), and he ate a banana off my cooch!

I sat there for a long while staring at him in awe of last night and then in embarrassment. What the hell was the gang going to think? Paul with his perverted self would totally brag about this to all the guys and they'd see it first hand! But then my bitch side struck me in the face and told me that what was done was done and I might as well enjoy the benefits. It's not like he has an Imprint and it was the fucking bomb!

Rolling over on top of my new found lover, I lower to stare down at his face. He really is quite handsome. From his spiky brown hair to his dark skin, to the triangle of small freckles right in the center of his earlobe. I had never really noticed before, what with his normal douche-y attitude towards girls, but Paul was pretty hot to be so old. As I continued to stare down at him and move around, I felt what had been the main entree last night rising to greet me. I giggled and poked his nose. He snorted, close to acting like a dog and waving me away. Of course, he was one, right? My bad, a _werewolf_. The guys went on a damn rampage when we referred to them as _dogs_.

"Wakey, wakey. Eggs an bacon!" I yelled, hopefully irritating his sensitive ears.

A low growl came from his chest, sending chills up my spine. I certainly felt that.

"I smell no eggs and bacon. Bad girl," Paul frowned as he sat up, resulting in my ass sliding down right on top of Mr. Wolfe. I squealed like a Russian rocket, bolting onto his face like a monkey in heat.

"Exit only! Exit! Only!" I cried, gripping his head tightly.

Loud, muffled laughter met my enraged screams. His hands peeled me away from him slowly, setting me back on his lap. He made sure to move Mr. Wolfe this time.

"Alright, I know where not to go now."

I laughed, finally, when my hysteria calmed down to only chills. "Yeah, we seriously need a safe word."

He nuzzled my neck, kissing my ear softly. I shivered, cuddling into his embrace. Being only a one-night stand, I felt uber comfortable around him.

"So what'd you wake me up so early for, hm?"

I melted at feeling his lips whisking up and down my throat. "I wanted to get a shower. The ice cream and syrup is everywhere and it's really, really sticky."

He chuckled and threw his legs over the side of the bed to stand. Holding onto him as he stood, I glanced down and couldn't help but to crack up laughing. Paul hissed, his ass cheeks clenching together tightly.

"What the fuck is on my ass!"

I reached over his shoulder to tug at the sheet stuck to his body.

"I told you it was super sticky!"


End file.
